Someday
by xRainyx
Summary: What happens after Bianca dies and Nico finds out? How will Percy deal with it? -Songfic-


**A/N- This is another old one- Enjoy! **

_"Nico, it's Bianca...she's dead. _

_Nico just stared in disbelief. He knew from the moment he saw Percy and the others walk in, that his sister was gone. He could think of nothing at the moment. No sympathy, no anger. For, the first thing that popped up in his mind-was one thing. Revenge. _

_**How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables**_

_Percy couldn't take his glance away from Nico's gaze. The look in his eyes was unreadable. Percy couldn't tell if he was sad, mad, confused, or all at once. He honestly felt sorry for Nico. I mean, why wouldn't he? Percy was just confused as to how Nico would react..._

_**I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late**_

_Cold, darkness and fear. Those were the three words Nico could use to describe how he felt, lost in the dark woods. He made promises to himself that he vowed to keep. He made promises to Bianca that he would forever remember. He promised himself that he would make sure it would be known to all, espacially Bianca, that he would never break down and cry in self pity. He would never give up. Giving up wasn't an option. _

_**Nothings wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will**_

_**Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when**_

_Bianca didn't know what her brother planned to do. She could only hope that he wouldn't go too far. Honestly, she never would've thought he would explode at Percy for something she had done. She always thought Nico was more understanding then that. Things happen, and sometimes more people take blame for it then what was meant for. She knew who to blame in this situation. _

_It was herself. _

_**Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror**_

_Bianca couldn't make any promises, as Nico had done. Bianca didn't want to contact Nico directly, in fear of what he would do. Suddenly, she had an idea. _

_She wouldn't contact Nico, she would contact Percy. _

_**Nothings wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will**_

_**Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)**_

_Percy jolted awake. The unidentified sender of the mysterious iris messages was at it again. Percy couldn't comprehend what they were trying to tell him, but he knew it had something to do with Nico. _

_"_Nico..." _Percy thought about him for a few moments. This kid wouldn't give up, and he knew it. But, Percy was afraid Nico would get too strong. Percy knew that he would have to do something. Even if what he did meant putting his life on the line. Something had to be done. But how? _

_**How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror**_

_**Nothings wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will**_

_**Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when...**_


End file.
